parent trouble
by angel lily 985
Summary: james and lily one night trying to get harry asleep and when they learn some surpries.


"WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAH!" Loud shrieks were heard from the crib, which was beside Lily and James's bed. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Your turn, Lily" said James prodding Lily with his foot. For the 45th time that night, Lily made her way over to the crib, pushing her red hair out of her face.

"Harry, sweetie, let's let mommy and daddy sleep," she said to the little 5-day-old baby. She picked him up out of the crib and sat down in the rocking chair. She rocked him back and forth gently while humming her favorite childhood lullaby. Although she was dead tired and had a headache, she couldn't help but love the little baby that was cradled in her arms. She had only had him for 5 days, but couldn't see how she survived without him.

"Lily?" asked James from the dark. "Is he asleep yet?"

"Yes," replied Lily. James walked over to the rocking chair and expanded it with a wave of his wand so that he and Lily could comfortably sit on it. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on _her_ head and Harry lay cradled in their arms. James felt something wet on his shoulder. He looked down to see tears tracking down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Lils?" said James

"I'm worried about being parents!" said Lily. "What if we're horrible at it?" said Lily

"We will be awesome parents! Lily, don't even think about worrying about that!" said James. The three of them resumed their original position. Slowly, they all dropped to sleep.

Sirius had come early morning to say hello. He was going to do his usual yell, but he remembered his godson and slowly opened the door. He smiled at the scene before him. He sat down and reflected. Who would have thought that the immature black-haired teen would marry Lily who used to enjoy stating that she would rather go out with Moaning Myrtle, a troll, the giant squid and many other strange creatures that would spring in to her mind? Who knew that they would have a beautiful little boy, who he was immensely proud of? Sirius felt happy at the way the Marauders had improved. But no matter how much they had grown up, they would always be the same old prank loving prats.

"Padfoot?" asked James' sleepily.

"Morning Prongs, how's Prongslet?" Asked Sirius, using his favorite nickname for Harry.

"Prongslet is fine, but _we_ are not," said James while yawning. "He woke up to cry 96 times." He said, however staring fondly at his little baby.

"Anyways, let's keep it quiet, we've had a rough night and I don't want to wake Lily or Harry up," said James.

"Too late for that, James or Prongs or whatever you toe-rags call yourselves," said Lily stretching. She crinkled her delicate nose and said "Oh my gosh, it _smells_!" said Lily.

A pure look of horror drifted across James's face.

"YOUR TURN!" they yelled in unison. Sirius watched with a bemused look on his face. Lily and James grinned evilly and stared at Sirius.

"Diapers are on the changing table-"

"Powder's on the dresser-"

"Clean clothes in the drawer-"

"Wipes in the basket-"

"And I'm in the washroom"

"Hey! What? No fair, I wanted the washroom! Fine, I'm in the _other _washroom"

Lily handed Harry to Sirius and sprinted out of the room with James at her heels.

"Great. Now what?" thought Sirius to himself? Here he was with a 5 day old baby, who badly needed a diaper change. Luckily, he had _some_ practice with his cousin Nymphadora Tonks, but that was quite a while ago.

"Well, Lily said that the diapers are on the changing table…" Sirius carefully carried his godson over to the changing table and laid him down on the surface. He opened the drawer and took out a diaper and proceeded to carefully change Harry.

"YUCK! EEW!" yelled Sirius. Then, an evil look crossed his face. He took the diaper and shoved it under James's pillow. He then used wipes and baby powder to get Harry clean, put a little green diaper-shirt on him, and then wrapped him up in a thick blue blanket. He put a white hat on Harry and took him downstairs, where Lily and James were enjoying their breakfast.

"Oh guess what?" said Lily happily,

"What?" Asked Sirius handing Harry over to Lily.

"The Longbottoms have had their baby as well! Neville was born a day before Harry," said Lily.

"Neville Longbottom, I like that name," said James. Lily got out a bottle with baby mix and fed Harry."

"Oh yeah, Lily, Marlene, Alice and Frank, Remus, Peter, Dora, Leah and Emily want to come over to meet Harry and Neville tomorrow,"

"Awesome, we can have a little Pot luck dinner or something!" Said Lily.

"Yes, but they requested, no, _ordered_ you and Alice to not cook, because you are the "new" mothers and you shouldn't cook!" said Sirius. Lily agreed and went up to have a shower.

"So mate, how's it feel to be an _official_ father?" asked Sirius,

"5 years ago, who would have known that I would be with Lily as my wife, holding our baby boy in my arms right now?" asked James with a faraway look on his face.

"If anyone told Lily, she would hex them until they died, then she would have thrown their dead body into the great lake and then force the squid to eat it and then "Avada Kedavra" the squid." Said Sirius while laughing. Just then Harry opened his eyes.

"Awww, he has Lily's eyes." Said Sirius. "Big beautiful emeralds!" James laughed and nodded. He made some cooing sounds at Harry and hugged him closer.

"Hi" said Lily coming down from her shower. She was wearing a loose green top and black sweatpants.

"I want to hold Harry, now" she said. James handed Harry to her and they spent the next two hours admiring him. Sirius had to leave and at about one, he apparrated.

"So, what's for lunch, Lily-Billy?" asked James.

"I made ravioli and that homemade lemonade. And didn't I hex you and then push you into the great lake in 4th year for calling me Lily-Billy?" Asked Lily while she checked the oven to see if her ravioli was ready or not.

"Probably. But I know you like the name now, so there's no use of denying it!" Said James. Lily laughed and took the ravioli out of the oven. She sprinkled it lightly with cheese and a bit of salt. She scooped some out on a plate for James and some for herself.

"I'll just put Harry in his swing," said James. He buckled Harry into the little baby swing and sat down at the table. Lily poured him some lemonade. Just then an owl tapped at the window.

"Oh it's Benjy's owl!" said Lily happily. She opened the window and ripped open the string that held the note together.

_Hey Lily and James,_

_I heard through the grapevine that there's a mini Potter at your house right now! I'm coming over in about 2 hours to say hello. Please note that I am INFORMING YOU THAT I'm coming, not ASKING you! See you soon! _

_Love,_

_Benjy_

Lily laughed at Benjy's note. She passed it to James who smiled.

"Good old Benjy" he said with a smile. Just then they heard a cry from behind them. Harry was crying and obviously wanted to be held. Lily raced over to the swing and gently took him out. He had his eyes open and he was looking around at the room.

"He's beautiful like a little Lily I know!" said James cockily.

"I don't want to hear any more of your cheesy comments, mister," said Lily sticking her tongue out at James. They finished their meal and cuddled Harry once more.

They were sitting on the couch, looking at pictures from an album when the doorbell rang. They opened the door and there stood Benjy!

"BENJY!" Cried Lily.

"Hey Lily! James, how are you?" asked Benjy politely. Benjy walked into the house and went to the living room.

"So where's baby?" asked Benjy. Lily pointed to the crib in the corner of the room, where Harry was.

"Awww! He's ADORABLE! He looks EXACTLY like James! How sweet! Who knew that my best friends would get married and have a child?" Lily placed Harry in Benjy's arms and Benjy sat on the couch.

"Oh my god, he's got Lily's EXACT eyes!" said Benjy smiling happily. After a couple moments of cooing over Harry, Benjy stood up.

"Well, I'd better go,"

"What, already?" asked James, bewildered

"Uh yeah, Emily wants me back," he replied.

"Oh Benjy, won't you stay for some coffee or something?"

"Thanks Lily, but I don't want to leave Emily alone, especially when she's pregnant-" A look of guilt crossed his face.

"EMILY IS PREGNANT!" Asked James and Lily together,

"Err, yeah she didn't want anyone to know yet, we were going to tell you guys tomorrow at the party…"

"Awe, no prob, me an' Lils are amazing actors," said James jokingly. After a few good byes, Benjy apparrated.

"Everything is different now," said Lily softly

"Yeah, but I love it!" said James. They couple looked at the clock. It was 10:45 pm. After feeding and changing Harry, the three of them headed upstairs.

"Love you, James"

"Love you Lils,"

"Love you Harry"

"Love you Harry"

As they sank into the pillows the couple smiled at each other. Just then a pure look of horror drifted across their faces as they recognized the smell. They peeled the pillows apart and saw the diaper. All that was heard over the small town were two extremley loud and angry cries of;

"SIRIUS BLACK!!"

**Well there's my story it is to all those that were nice and rewied my other 2 stories. **


End file.
